RHMG Riley Time Management
by nsew5000
Summary: Riley Is Late From Her Trip


Maya and Riley spent the week of the construction of the Rilaya Arts and News Building making an Inventory List of all of the Artwork in the Gallery. All of the Artwork was included in the sale of the property, so now Minkus International owned it. When they finished the Inventory, they went to their favorite Chinese Restaurant.

Maya looked at Riley as she poured some tea: "Honey, you know I have to design the Display Areas and prepare the Artwork the way I want it to be. Not really much you can help me with now. Why don't you go down to Philadelphia and spend some time with your Grandparents, and maybe even see Morgan?" Riley went to visit her Grandparents and Morgan in Philadelphia while Maya was very busy preparing for the Grand Opening of her new Art Gallery. Riley was excited to get back to Maya.

At 7:30 pm, Riley arrived home and saw Maya sitting on the sofa, glaring at her. Riley immediately knew she was in trouble, and that a spontaneous Honeymoon Game had begun. Riley lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke in low tones that she was sorry that she was late coming home.

Maya calmly stood up from the sofa and looked Riley straight into her brown eyes and said: "We have talked about Time Management Riley! You even punished me when I was late that one time. Riley remembered that time when she had Maya strip and eat dinner wearing only her house-heels. Riley sighed: "Ok, Peaches, I am very late from the time I told you I would be home from Philadelphia. I don't mean any disrespect of you."

Maya continued to look at Riley sternly and said: "Well, Honey, I'm sure you meant no disrespect, but you know the game rules, and you have to play by the rules. Riley, tell me the rules of our Time Management Honeymoon Game." Riley's cheeks started to blush as she recited the rules: "For each minute one of us is late to an agreed-upon time, that Princess must forfeit one piece of her apparel and give it to her Mistress."

Maya questioned Riley: "Riles, how many minutes are you late?" Riley, keeping her eyes on the floor, acknowledged with a laugh, one hundred and five minutes." Maya laughed too and told Riley to move to the sofa. Riley promptly obeyed the order.

Now Maya sighed: "Honey, I'm pretty sure you are not wearing one hundred and five articles of apparel, so we are going to have to add to our game. Go get Toby and we will continue this game in our bedroom." Riley looked at Maya with that the Twinkle in her eye and she immediately went to get Toby, and put it on their bed, as Maya sat on their Bedroom Sofa watching Riley start to blush slightly.

Maya smiled at Riley: "Ok, Honey, put Toby on the floor and take out all of our 'New Toys,' she made air-quotes, and put them on Toby's open lid." Riley knew that the New Toys were the ones she had purchased for their Bondage Games Cosplay sessions, and one seems to be happening right now. Maya gave Riley a wicked, almost evil look into her eyes: "Riley, Honey, you are really late, so you are going to be really punished." Maya licked her lips and both of her eyes Twinkled: "Princess, take your clothes off, slowly and sexy for your Mistress. Leave your high heels on, of course." Riley loves stripping for and/or being stripped by her Mistress. She did as she was told. Maya started to feel the moisture in her panties. When Riley slowly pulled her panties down and off: "Does Mistress like what she sees?" Mistress nodded yes and licked her lips again.

"Get on the bed, on your stomach." Mistress ordered. Princess turned and lied on the bed with her cute butt sticking up and her eyes starting to flutter. Mistress moved over to Toby and picked up a pair of velvet-covered handcuffs. Princess immediately put her hands behind her back and Mistress attached them to Princess's wrists. Mistress leaned down and licked each of Princess's butt cheeks and slowly rimmed her with her tongue, too. Princess just moaned.

Mistress thought that because Princess was so late, and did not call her to let her know she was safe, Mistress was going to provide Princess with some rough punishment. She went to Toby and picked up two of the three Clover Clamps: "Princess, roll over on your back and open your legs wide for me." Princess rolled over and felt some pain from the handcuffs that were now under her back.

Mistress came over and attached one of the Clover Clamps to Princess's hardening nipples and pulled on the chain causing Princess to feel some pain. Then she took the other Clover Clamp as she leaned down to gently kiss and lick Princess's wet pussy. Princess tried to spread her legs wider for her Mistress who continued to nip and lick her pussy. Then, suddenly, she spread her pussy lips apart and attached the other Clover Clamp to each lip. And she pulled the chain hard. Princess yelped loudly and bit her lip from the sudden pain. Mistress smiled down to her: "You didn't call me to let me know you were safe. I was very worried, Princess" as she reached up and pulled the chain of the Clover Clamp attached to Princess's nipples again. This time she just pulled on it slowly and steadily, and Princess started to react to the growing pain.

Mistress spoke softly: "Why didn't you call me, Princess." She continued to pull harder. Princess's eyes fluttered and she finally closed them tightly as the pain in her nipples got intense. Princess could only whisper: "I am so sorry Mistress. I didn't want you to worry. I was in such a hurry to be on time, I didn't recharge my cell phone and I couldn't call you. I truly am sorry I caused you to worry." Mistress just kept slowly pulling both chains until she saw Princess's eyes begin to fill with tears. She stopped immediately and leaned down and licked each nipple, moving back and forth between them. She looked up to Princess's lips and kissed them softly.

Mistress took the purple ballgag and attached it into Princess's open mouth. She then attached one of the Spreader Bars to her legs and spread it as wide as she could. Princess could only lie on the bed, naked and completely in total bondage. The pain started to decrease and she started to think about her situation and how she must look. She actually started to get wetter at that thought. Mistress leaned down again and began to gently lick her pussy and occasionally put her tongue deep inside her. And she reacted to this pleasure by getting wetter and wetter. Mistress was really enjoying pleasuring her Princess and tasting her too.

After a few minutes, Princess started to make noise. She was trying to talk with the ballgag still in her mouth. Mistress was afraid that she was in too much pain or was starting to panic. Mistress removed the ballgag. Princess smiled: "Hey, Mistress, I have this really weird, maybe kinky idea." Mistress rolled her eyes: "I thought you were in pain or you were starting to panic." Princess just continued to smile: "Well, I am in pain. But like you said, it hurts so Good! Anyway, my crazy idea is that I really want to see myself in bondage like this. Will you make a sketch of me right now? I really want to see how you see me, naked and bound, your loving naked slave girl. Please!"

Mistress looked into Princess's eyes again. They were clear and dry. Mistress said her famous saying: "Whatever you want, Princess." And she got up and got her sketch pad and sat down on the bedroom sofa looking over at her naked, and bound, slave girl: "Are you sure you are not in too much pain? Can you stay still like that for fifteen more minutes?" Princess answered: "Yes, I'm fine. You know, Mistress, I kind of like being your naked, bound slave girl. Are you alright making a sketch for us?" Mistress answered: "Princess, I kind of like having you like my naked, bound slave girl. And I actually like the idea of making a sketch of you like that. I really love you, Princess!" "And you know I really love you, too!" Princess replied.

Mistress took about 20 minutes to finish the sketch of her Princess in Bondage. Mistress then went into the bathroom and started the water in the bathtub, then went to their bed and released Riley from all of her bondage toys. As Maya released Riley from each item, she leaned down and caressed and gently kissed each body part that was released. When Riley was completely free, and Maya had put all of the toys back in Toby, Maya took Riley to the bathtub and helped her into the warm water and gently bathed Riley. Maya then dried Riley in a big fluffy towel and took her back to the bed where she gave Riley a full body massage, gently kissing her all over. And as Riley drifted into sleep, she whispered: "I love you so much, Honey."


End file.
